Equestria's Yellow Flash (Re-Written)
by Xaphier
Summary: Minato used the Forbidden Space-Time Jutsu to teleported Kurama and himself to anothoer Dimesion to save the Village. What Dimension you ask? A dimension filled with talking ponies! Join Minato as he venture off this Dimension. [This is a Re-Written/Edited version of the first Equestria's Yellow Flash and I know the Summary sucks] ]
1. Prolouge - Minato Vs Kyuubi

_**~Hey guys uLynx here. This is a re-written edition of Equestria's Yellow Flash. I tried to fix somethings like my grammatical errors and other stuff. Now, there are no more problems. Some scenarios are based on a**__**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN GAME.**__**  
><strong>_

_**~Now before we could start the story, I just wanted to say there are A LOT OF CHANGES! Changes like Twilight being a Princess and some other stuff that you will find out on other chapters. Anyhow, let's go on with the story!**_

_**~DISCLAIMER:**__** I don't own Naruto and MLP. They belong to their respective owners.**_

_**Prolouge: Minato vs Kyuubi [Re-written]**_

Konohagakure or also known as the Hidden Leaf Village is a peaceful village. It was created by Hashirama Senju, the God of Shinobi and the First Hokage of the village. Hashirama built the village in order to protect children and to create peace to the Shinobi World. The village was peaceful, until one night, a giant orange nine-tailed fox is destroying the village. We all know that this Fox is none other than Kurama.

Kurama, instead of having a fox like eye, has a sharingan form eye which means that he is being controlled by an Uchiha. Kurama showed no moercy to the village. He destroyed plenty of buildings, and killed innocent people. Of course, the leaf ninjas are trying thier best to drive Kurama away from the Village. They threw a bunch of Kunais and Shurikens. They even perform their strongest jutsu.

"It's no use!" One Leaf Ninja shouted before he pants. Every leaf Shinobi are panting because they are tired. "We can't just give up!" Another Leaf Shinobi shouted. Suddenly, Kurama releases an intense roar that makes everything fly away.

In the Hokage Monument, A man, with a yellow/blonde hair, a Konohagakure headband place on his forehead and has a Hokage Robe, standing on one of the head statue of the Monument . "The 4th Hokage" is written on the back of the robe. Inside of the Robe is his jounin vest, and his blue jumpsuit. Of course, we all know who is this person is. He is known as Namikaze Minato, also known as The Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf. He is the fastest shinobi of all Shinobis because he uses _** Hirashin no Jutsu **_(Flying Raijin). The flying Raijin was developed by The second Hokage, Tobirama Senju.**  
><strong>

Kurama notice the man standing on the 4th head statue. Kurama shot an angry glare. "Did you notice me?" Minato asked. Kurama prepares a tailed beast bomb and aims it at Minato. Then, Kurama blast the tailed beast bomb at Minato. "I won't let you destroy this one!" Minato said angrily.

_**`Minato's POV**_

A large ball is charging directly toawrds me. I shot an angry glare before reaching to my back pocket. I pick my special Kunai and place it in front of me. I position my hands and my Kunai. My Kunai begins to glow in a light green color. Suddenly, the ball stops a few meters away from the head statue. Looks like my _** Space-Time Barrier**_worked. The ball is getting sucked in. Once the ball is gone, an intense explosion occured behind the Hokage Monument. Damn... Such power.

__"With this much power. I have to carefully choose where I redirect this -'" __I said to myself. Suddenly, I can sense someone behind me. I cluch my fist before turning around and slash my Kunai. I was shocked that there IS someone behind me and my attack went through him. This someone wears a robe with a hood and has a mask on.

The person laugh. I can tell that he his a man because his voice is deep. The masked man grabs my shoulders to prevent me from attacking him again. "I am your opponent" The man said "And You're done for it". I am getting sucked in for some reasons. I close my eyes before concentrating. After a few seconds, I teleported away to a marked location.

"He got away... So Fast"

_**-Somewhere outside of the Hidden Leaf Village**_

I'm kneeling in front of my Special Kunai that is placed on the ground. I can't stop thinking about the Masked Man... Who is he? What are his plans? Those words are buzzing around my head. Suddenly, th masked man appeared. This made me flinch. '_He also uses teleportation jutsu too...' _I thought.

I narrow my eyes and cluch my fist. __'That's how he grabbed Kushina so quickly'.__ I pick up my Special Kunai that is placed on the ground before I slowly stand up. _'He defeated the ANBU Blackops assigned by Lord Third, Got passed my highest class Barrier and perform the nine tails seal to weaken the seal during child birth, even more than that he freed the nine tails and tamed it, he slipped in and out of the village's barrier without triggering any alarms. As far as I know, there is only one shinobi that can do that' _

"Are you... Madara Uchiha?" I asked the Masked Man but I got no response from him. He takes off his hood revealing his mask. It appears that the mask has a circular hole on the right side. "No. It's impossible. Madara is dead"

Chains drop down from the sleeves of the Jacket. "Hmmm, I wonder about that" The masked man said.

"It doesn't matter who you are... But why are you attacking the leaf?" I asked to the man. He's getting on my nerves. "What would you like to hear?" The masked man said "I could say I did it on a whim, but I planned it. All that is for peace". I shot an angry glare at him. How is this peace?

_'__Either way, he is not ordinary. He can control the nine tails, his transportation technique surpasses both Lord second and mine'_ Minato thought_ 'If I don't settle this now, we'll have bigger problems than the nine tails. If I teleport myself to the village, he'll come to the battle field with me. If he is anything like Madara, he can't keep the nine tails under the summoning jutsu for too long. I have to entrust the village to Lord Third and take this guy right here, right now.'_

Minato and the masked man run towards at each other to start their match.

_**~Meanwhile on the Village**_

"Let's go!" A man with a large bow staff said. This man is known as Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage. He was chosen by First and Second to be the next Hokage after Tobirama. "Right Hokage-sama" The ANBU Blackops troop said before all of them scattered.

Their objective is very simple but hard to do. Their objective is to drag Kurama out of the Village. Kurama had done alot of damage to the village and it will take weeks or maybe even months to repair everything. Sarutobi lands on rood of a building. From there, he will wait for the signal.

Meanwhile with the ANBU Blackops troops that are asigned by Lord Third, they waiting for the right time to strike before giving the signal to Sarutobi. All of them throws a Kunai with an explosive paper. Once the Kunai is near to Kurama, the explosive paper explodes. Of course, if one explosive explodes near a group of explosive papers, all explosive papers will explode and will create a large smoke.

Sarutobi saw the massive explosion. He performs hand seals before he takes a deep deep breath. His whole body begins to expland. He then breaths out a massive fire ball.

**"Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb)"**

The massive Fire ball went towards Kurama. The Fire ball goes inside the smoke then all of a sudden, a large explosion happened. This made Kurama fly straight outside The Hidden Leaf Village.

"Objective Completed! Now it's time for the Second step!" Sarutobi said before going towards where Kurama is.

_**~Back to Minato and The Masked Man `Masked Man's POV**_

"Now that I have freed the nine tails, there is no hope for any of you!" I said to the Yellow Flash. I'm very confident that victory will be mine because I have the Nine tails to kill and destroy the village. Destroying the Village is my only objective. I can't clear my objective cause this damn man is getting in way.

The Yellow Flash made an attack but I materialize myself to dodge the attack. When The Kunai and Minato went through my whole body, I made myself solid again. I caught him with my chains but he teleported himself away. Damn him. Him and his speed.

What's he doing? He's just... Sitting there. Maybe he is plnning something. Whatever he is planning, I'm ready for it. Suddenly, Minaot made his move. He picks up the Kunai infront of him, stands up and turns around before running toawrds me. I run towards him.

Minato throws his Kunai. The Kunai is aimed on my head. I materialize myself to dodge his attack. When the Kunai went through head, Minato made a Rasengan. I made myself solid and I tried to grab Minato's hand.

"I Win" I said. When I close my hand to grab Minato's arm, Minato suddenly disappeared. I got curious. Then, I felt sudden flash of pain on my back.

**"Hiraishin - No ni Dan (Flying Thunder God -Second Step)" **

Damn it! So that was his plan all along? A surprise attack? I shouldn't have underestimated the Fourth Hokage. The Rasengan attack was so great it made a large crack and made the ground tremble and shake. Not only that, it also made a large smoke.

I jump out from the smoke and I land on the ground. I grab my left arm before panting. My left hand begins to separate from my arm. "You got me... I never should have let my guard down" I said. When the Smoke disappeared, I saw Minato standing up.

_'Damn it... The Suprpise Attack made my Chakra drain a lot. I need to get out of here and -' _I was cut off from my thoughts when I felt a hand touches my chest. It was the Fourth Hokage's Hand. "Flying raijin jutsu. Of Coarse , he must have marked my body somewhere".

Suddenly, An Eight Trigrams Seal appeared on my chest. "I see... So you are planning to separate me from the Nine Tails huh?"

"With this, the Nine Tails is no longer yours!" Minato said. I can my control over the Nine tails is fading. My plans of destroying the Leaf... Foiled. _'I guess I have no other choice...'_

A Kunai drops from the right sleeve of my jacket. I grab the Kunai tight. I slash my Kunai at Minato but he manage to jump away. Exactly as planned. "I never thought my plans would end like this." I said

"Give it up! Your plans are foiled" Minato said. I laugh menacingly which made Minato angry. "Is it? You only separated the Nine Tails from My Control. But that doesn't mean that the Nine Tails won't stop destroying the Village" I said

Minato looks at the ground in defeat. A perfect chance to escape. I started warping myself away.

_**`Minato's POV**_

The Masked Man is right. Damn it! I'm such an idiot. I look up to see the Masked Man is using his teleportation jutsu. "Until Next Time... Fourth Hokage" the masked man said.

_"That tone in his voice... He is not Kidding'_ I stood there for a few minutes. Suddenly, I remembered that the village needed my help. Damn it! I started to perform hand seals. _'Don't worry ! Help is on the way! _I thought before teleporting to the Village.

_**~Some where outside the Village `Sarutobi's POV**_

"Don't give up!" I shouted making all Leaf Ninjas and ANBU Black Ops attack the Nine Tails. We are putting everything we can to drag the Nine Tails far away from the Village. I can't let Lord Hashirama's village be in vein. "Until the Fourth Hokage arrives, attack with all your might!"

I maybe tired but I won't let the Nine Tails destroy the village! The Nine Tails roared making all Leaf Ninjas and ANBU Black Ops in mid-air fly away. After the loud roar, The nine tails begins to make one of those... Black ball thingy that explodes. This made my eyes widen.

"I-it's going to make one of those things again?" I said shockingly. Suddenly, a giant frog appeared above the Nine Tails. The giant frog lands on the Nine tail's neck prevent the Nine tails to launch the attack. On top of the frog is the Fourth Hokage.

"Minato!" I said. I'm glad that Minato made it just in time. What a Relief. "Everyone! Get as far away as possible! I'm going to handle this myself now!" Minato shouted. Is he insane? He;s going to handle the Nine tails all by himself? "Minato!-"

"Lord Third! Please get away with the others as far away as possible. Trust me!" Minato shouted. I sighed. I guess I hae no choice. "Everyone! Retreat and let the Fourth Hokage handle this!" I shouted. I made sure it was loud enough so that everyone can hear it.

"Lord Sarutobi. Pardon me for saying this but... Are you insane?" One ANBU Black Ops said. "No... We are not actually retreating. We ar going away as far as possible and watch Minato handle the Nine Tails. If he needs help, we will come and aid him" I said to the ANBU

"I see..." the ANBU said. "Everyone. Let us go!" I shouted. All of us, excluding Minato and the giant frog, "retreats".

_**`Minato's POV**_

"Lord Fourth" The Giant Frog said. I simply nod. I jump away from the Giant Frog. While I'm on Mid-air, I started to perform Hand Seals. I landed on the Nine Tails head. I close my eyes and started to concentrate. After a few minutes, I open my eyes to see my body is starting to have a yellow aurora.

"Cheif... Please jump away from the Nine Tails as far away as possible" I said to Cheif Gamabunta. The frog nods before nodding. I close my eyes again. My Chakra is draining fast.

_'Kushina... Take care of Naruto for me'_ I thought. Me along with the Nine Tails teleported away.

_**`Gamabunta's POV**_

I saw Minato teleported away with the Nine Tails. Why would Minato risk his life like that? Why would he perform that jutsu? Those questions are buzzing around my brain. I sighed and look at the full moon.

_'Minato... I sure hope that you would land to a safe Dimension. I pray for your safety'_

_**`Kushina's POV**_

I'm laying on the bed with Naruto on my side. I'm waiting for my beloved Minato to return. Oh.. I sure hope that he is ok. Suddenly, I can see a yellow color on the ceiling. That is odd... I turn my head to the right to see Minato's Kunai is shining in a yellow-ish color. I raised an eyebrow.

I sighed before standing up. Once I'm out of the bed, I slowly get Naruto, who is sleeping, and walk towards the Kunai. The Kunai glowed brighter. I grab the Kunai. The Kunai glowed brighter illuminating everything inside the house. Once the glow died down, I can only see pitch black.

_**~In another Dimension**_

Ponyville. A town filled with friendly ponies. Not only that, it is also where the Elements of Harmony and the Princess of Friendship lives. Inside a large tree-castle, we can see a lavander Alicorn with and a purple dragon. Of course, we all know that this lavander or violet, purple or whatever color do you prefer is none other thatn Twilight Sparkle. Bearer of the Element of Magic and the Princess of Friendship.

Being a Princess is a very serious job. Making laws, ensuring the citizens are safe, attending on meetings that will make your mind wear out. In short, being a princess is a pain Mentalyl AND Physically. Anyhow, Twilight is doing some Princess stuff while her assistant, Spike the cute purple dragon is assisting her.

"Aaaand... Done! That should be it" Twilight said. All papars are neatly stacked beside her. "Thank Celestia it is finally done!" Spike said happily. This made Twilight chuckle. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above Twilight's head. "Hey Spike? Want to go somewhere? You know... Somewhere Relaxing and makes our stress go away?" Twilight said

"Hmmm... Well, we could go to the Spa if you want to" Spike said. The Spa is the only place where you can relax and enjoy. Both of them started to daydream about their relaxing trip at the Spa. Both of them are so relaxed and they already forgotten their paper work. But the daydream ended when somepony is continiously banging the door.

"I'll get it" Spike said. Spike exits the room before going downstairs. He walk towards the large doors and open them. Once the door opened, Spike raised an eyebrow. "Fluttershy? W-what are you doing here? More importantly... Why is your face like... that?" Spike asked.

In front of Spike is a yellow pegasus with a pink and long mane. She has blue eyes and has three butterflies on her Flank. She is known as Fluttershy. "S-spike! W-where is Twilight! I need her. Hurry!" Fluttershy said

"Woah, woah... Calm down there Shy. Look, I'll go and get Twilight. In the mean time, why don't you come inside and take a sit" Spike said. FLuttershy nods before going inside the Castle. Spike closed the door before going upstairs to get Twilight. Meanwhile with Fluttershy, she goes to the nearest sofa and takes a sit and waits for Spike to go down with Twilight.

"Fluttershy is downstairs. she is looking for you" Spike said to Twilight. The lavanader got curious. Why is Fluttershy looking for her? Is something wrong or urgent? Twilight sighed. She can feel her brain is going to explode. "Alright... Let's go to Fluttershy" Twilight said. Twilight and Spike exit the room before going downstairs. Once they are downstairs, both of them saw Fluttershy sitting on the Sofa.

"Fluttershy" Twilight called out. Fluttershy turns around to see Twilight and Spike. "Twilight! Thank goodness! I need your help!" Fluttershy asked.

"What do you need?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy sighed before speaking "I found a strange looking creature at the Everfree Forest. I-it's like a... Hairless Monkey. I don't really know if it is really a monkey. That's why I came here to see if you know this creature"

"A hairless monkey huh?" Twilight said placing a hoof on her chin. "Say Fluttershy, does this "Hairless monkey" harmless?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy only shrug.

"Well for me, that hairless monkey what-so-ever can be dangerous" Spike said corssing his arms. "What makes you say that?" Twilight asked looking at her assistant. "Well duh! It came from the Everfree Forest. You know how dangerous that Forest is!"

"You have a point..." Twilight said "But then again... We don't know if that "monkey" is dangerous or not. the only way to solve this is to go and see this creature and find out if it dangerous or not"

"Sounds like a great idea Twilight... B-but what if the creature attacks us?" Fluttershy asked. "Y-you know? Safety First?"

"Then I'll use my magic to stop it from attacking us. Now let's go to." Twilight said. "Say Fluttershy, Where is creature?"

"I-it's on my cottage. I ask Angel Bunny to take care of it while I go to you" Fluttershy said. With that said, Twilight immediately teleported Fluttershy, Spike and heself to Fluttershy's Cottage.

_**~Inside Fluttershy's Cottage**_

"Wow... It is a hairless monkey" Spike said. Spike is staring at Minato who is sleeping on Fluttershy's sofa. Animals like bears, birds, rats are gathered around. Twilight is analyzing the "Hairless Monkey". "It doesn't looks like a Monkey to me... It doesn't even have a tail!" Twilight said

"Well... What is it then?" Spike said looking at Twilight. "I-I don't know" Twilight said.

"G-guys? I-it's... It's waking up" Fluttershy said. Twilight and Spike turn their attention to the "hairless monkey". The creature's eyes begins to twitch. After a few moments, the creature's eyes begins to open slowly.

_**`Minato's POV**_

I started to open my eyes. Everything is all blur. I wait for my vision to be clear so I can see things clearly. After a few seconds, my vision is back and everything is clear. I can see a... ceiling? It seems that I'm inside a house. I turn my head to the left to see a... 2 horses and a some sorta lizard. W-..wait how come those horses have a horn and a pair of wings?

_'weird... Is this some sorta genjutsu?' _I tried to stand up but my body refuses too. It looks like my body needs more rest. "It's awake" W-wait... Did that Lizard thing... TALKED?! "We know Spike." That violet horse talks too! Man... I think I'm loosing my head.

"What do we do Twilight?" the yellow horse can talk too huh? Just as I thought. I think I'm in a Dimension filled with talking animals. The violet horse approach me before speaking. "Uhh... Hi there... M-my name is Twilight Sparkle. And this is Spike. My number one assistant" So that lizard thing is a dragon huh?

"And Fluttershy" the violet horse said. "W-what's y-your name?" The violet horse asked. I look at the ceiling before speaking "Mina...To"

"Woah! It talks!" I can feel my eyes are getting heavy. I close my eyes before sleeping again.

_**`Author's POV**_

"What happened to it?" Fluttershy asked. She is getting worried about the creature. Fluttershy is not the pony who wants to see a creature die in front of her. Her heart can't take death of another pony/creature. Twilight puts her left ear on Minato's chest. She can hear Minato's steady heart beat. "I can hear it's heart beat. I guess it just passed out or something"

"Well... What now?" Spike asked. Twilight puts her hoof in her chin and begins to think. "I guess we just have to wait again to wake up".

"Hey Twilight. W-what if we go get the others? T-that is... I-if you want to..." Fluttershy said timidly. Fluttershy is always Shy to everypony. That's why there's a word Shy on her name. "Not a bad idea Fluttershy... But who will take care of M-me...Me- This creature?"

"I can ask Angel Bunny to look after it" FLuttershy said. "Angel Bunny? Can you please take care of it while me, Spike and Twilight get the others ,please?" Angel bunny, who is beside Fluttershy, only nods. "Thank You Angel Bunny! You're the best" Fluttershy said happily before kissing the bunny on the cheek which made the bunny blush. "Alright Twilight, where to go first?"

"Hmmm...I guess we could go to Rarity's first" Twilight said. With that said. Twilight teleported Spike and herself to Rarity's place.

_-To be Continued_

_**~The reason why want to Re-Write this is because the first one sucks. Let's be honest here guys. The first one sucks. I think this is more of a Re-Edit... I don't know. Eh..**_

_**~But anyways, hope you guys do enjoy this one. Point out if there are mistakes or grammatical errors, blahb blah blah... Nice Reviews appreciated and I'll see you at the next Chapter! Cya.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Getting To Know Each Other

_**~Hey guys uLynx and here's Chapter 1 of the story! This is (again) a Re-Written (Edited) version of Chapter of the First Equestria's Yellow Flash. Now let's go to the story!**_

_**~DISCLAIMER: I don't own MLP and Naruto. They all belong to their respective owners.**_

_**Chapter 1 - Getting to know each other [Re-Written]**_

Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy are now inside of Rarity's abode. We all know Rarity's home is the Carousel Botique. Not only this building is Rarity's home, it is also Rarity's workshop. You know what they say, The garments of the Carousel Boutique is Chic, Unique and Magnifique.

"Rarity? Are you inside?" Twilight shouted. They waited for a response. "Yes Darling! I'm upstairs" a voice said. Witht that said, Twilight along with Spike and Fluttershy go upstairs and in her room.

"Hey Rarity!" Twilight said happily. "Why hellp darlings. What brings you here?" Rarity asked curiously

"I'll explain later" Twilight said. "We still need to get the others" Rarity, who is sitting on her bed, raised an eyebrow and begins to wonder why Twilight is kind aactive but she shrug it off before standing up. She approach her lavander friend.

"Sweetie Belle... You're incharge at the moment. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone ok?" Rarity shouted. A response came comming cross the room. "Ok Sis! Take care and I won't do annything stupid! Promise!"

"Right... Let's go to our next destination" Twilight said before zapping Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike and herself to thier next destination which is the Sugarcube Croner.

_**~Inside the Sugarcube Corner**_

Twilight and the others are now inside the Sugarcube Corner. We all know that the Sugarcube Corner is filled with sweets. Muffins, Cakes, Candies, Chocolates, anything that makes your sugar level rise and makes you hyperactive.

"Time to find Pinkie-" Twilight was cut off by a high-pitched and hyperactive voice! "Looking for me?!" a voice said. Twilight along with the others turns around to see Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie! H-how did you-?" Twilight was cut off again by Pinkie Pie "Pinkie Senses" Pinkie said.

"I swear among all mares... You must be the craziest Pinkie Pie" Spike said which only made Pinkie Pie giggle. It's true Pinkie Pie is a crazy mare. The craziest mare off all mares.

"Now that we got Pinkie Pie... Let's move on to our next destination" Twilight said before zapping Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike and herself to their next destination which is the Sweet Apple Acres.

_**~On Sweet Apple Acres**_

Twilight and the others are now in Sweet Apple Acres, home of the best tasting apples. This is also the home of the best I mean THE BEST tasting Apple Pie.

"Howdy y'all!" a voice shouted. Twilight and the others turns around to see their friend AppleJack who is carrying a wagon of apples. Wow, for a mare, she is a strong one isn't she? "What are ye all doin' here in Sweet Apple Acres?" Applejack asked

"You need to come with us AppleJack" Twilight said. AppleJack unbuckles the belt that is connected to the wagon before approeaching her friends "What's the rush Twalight?" Applejack asked.

"Twilight will explain later" Fluttershy said "We just needed Rainbow Dash before we can all go to my Cottage"

"Somepony called my name?" a voice said. Everypony looks up to see their friend Rainbow Dash. "Great! Just in time Rainbow!" Spike said happily. Rainbow Dash lands beside AppleJack.

"Great! Now that we are complete... We can go to Fluttershy's Cottage" Twilight said before teleporting Everypony to Fluttershy's Cottage.

_**~Fluttershy's Cottage `Minato's POV**_

I open my eyes to see the ceiling. That sleep went well and made me re-gain my energy and chakra back. I get out of the sofa before doing some streches. After the stretching, I look around the place. I notice the 2 horses and the dragon is gone. I guess they went somewhere

Then suddenly, a violet flash appeared illumantion the room. I shield my eyes using my left arm from the light. When the light was gone, I put my arms just below my chin. My eyes widen to see the two horses and the dragon earlier. But this time, the two horses and the dragon have company.

"Woah... Who's that feller?" the orange horse said. So those horse can talk too huh? I put my arms back to my side. The violet horse takes 5 five steps front before turning around. "Everypony... I'll explain to you know why me, Spike and Fluttershy gather you all here"

"The reason why we brought you here is because of this... "Creature"" the violet horse said. the others are looking at me. "Anoher reason we called you here is incase this creature is dangerous, we can easily outnumber it/ We don't know if this creature is good or bad"

The violet horse turns around again before taking 5 steps back. "Alright here goes nothing" the violet horse said before breathing in "Uh... Umm... Hello there. R-remember me right? We meet earlier remember?" the violet horse

"C-can you p-please introduce y-yourself again? T-that is... I-f you want to..." the yellow horse said timidly. "Alright" I said making the 6 horses and the dragon flinch. "Yes I remember you. If I'm correct, your name is Twilight Sparkle am I correct?" I said.

"I don't mind introducing myself again. Well, my name is Namikaze Minato but you can call me Minato if you want to" I said. The 6 horses and the dragon didn't move a muscle for some reasons. "Di... Did the creature just... TALKED?!" the white horse asked

"Yes... And I can understand all of you clearly. Don't fret, I'm harmless" I said calmly. I noticeded the orange horse calmed down. The violet horse turned her head to the orange horse. "AppleJack... Does this creature saying the truth?" the violet horse asked the orange horse. "He's sayin' da truth Twalight" the orange horse said.

When the rest heard what the orange horse said, they all calmed down. "Now that I have introduced myself to all of you... How about introduce yourselves to me to be fair?" I said to them

"Y-you have a point... Very well, you already know me... My name is Twilight Spakle. Princess of Frinedship" the violet horse now named Twilight said. she is a violet... No... more of a pale, light grayish mulbery horse with a hard and a pair of wings. she has a moderate sapphire blue hair with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks, moderate violet eyes, She slso has 6 stars on her... Flank. A large violet star that is surrounded by 6 white small stars.

"This is Fluttershy" the mulbery horse pointed to the yellow horse. Not yellow... More of a pale, light grayish gold with pair of wings. She has a long pale light grayish rose hair, moderate cyan eyes and has three butterflies on her flank.

"Rarity" the mulbery horse pointed to the... Light grey horse with a horn. She has a swirly Moderate indigo, and on the shadowed side, a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry hair and moderate azure eyes. she also has 3 diamonds on her flank.

"AppleJack" the mulbery horse pointed to the... Light brilliant gamboge horse. She has a pale, light grayish olive hair and Moderate Sap green eyes. She also has 3 apples on her flank.

"Rainbow Dash" the mulbery horse pointed to the... Bery light cerulean horse with a pair of wings. She has a spikey Rainbow Colored hair and moderate cerise eyes. She has a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt.

"Pinkie Pie" the mulbery horse pointed to the... Pale, light grayish raspberry horse. She has a curly brilliant raspery hair and light cerulean eyes. She has a 3 balloons on her flank.

"And last but not the least, Spike. My number one assistant" the mulbery horse ponted to the... Light mulberry with light spring budish gray underbelly scaled dragon. He has moderate harlequin spikes, light lime green ears, and moderate pistachio eyes.

"Hey! Can I ask you questions!" Pinkie Pie... I think that's her name... said. "Sure go ahead" I said with a smile. "What are you?" Pinkie asked,

"A very good question Pinkie... I'm what you call... A human" I said. All of them are staring at me blankly. I guess they don't know what is a human. I sighed before speaking. "A human is like a hairlesss and a tail-less monkey"

"Ohhhh!" They said all together. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question. This is for all of you excluding Spike. What are you? I know that all of you are not regular horses" I said.

"We are not horses. We are ponies. Ponies are categorized by 4. One is Pegasus, Next is Unicorn, Third is a Regular Pony, and last is an Alicorn" I think Twilight is her name... Said, Unicorns? Pegasuses? Those are mythical creatures... I never thought that they would exist.

"I see but I have another question... What is an Alicorn?" I asked Twilight.

"Well... An Alicorn has both pair of pegasus wings and unicorn horn. Alicorns are considered as Princess Ponies" Twilight explained. So an Alicaron is royalty huh? So that means Twilight is a Princess.

"Say uhh... Mi-Mi-Minato... Can I ask you another question?" Pinkie said. I just simply nod. "Do you like to Party?! Do you like to eat sweets?! Do you?! Do you?! Do you?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh!?" Pinkie said hyperactively.

"Uhh... Yeah I like Parties but I don't eat to much Sweets" I said. Pinkie begins to bounce before asking me another question "Can we be friends!? Cause I am be friended to EVERYPONy in Ponyville! Can we?! Please?!" Pinkie said.

"Y-yeah... Sure" I said. Pinkie Pie jumps high before hugging me tightly. My face begins to turns blue. "C-c-Can't... Breathe! I said. Pinkie breaks the tigh hug so she can let me breathe. "Huff... Huff...Huff"

"S-s-sorry..." Pinkie said. Man... For a hors-... I-I mean pony... she is quite strong. "Say... What is this garble?" I turn around to see the cerulean pegasus. I sighed before speaking. "Those are not Garbles. What is written on the back is "The Fourth Hokage""

"Ohhhh-huh?" Rainbow Dash... I think that's her name... Said. "What is a... Ho-Ho-Hokage?" I turn around to see Twilight and the others are approaching. I guess I earned their trust. "A Hokage is named to a human when he/she is ready to protect his/her village even if it cost his/her life" I said "In other words... A Hokage is what you call The Hero of your hometown"

"Ohhh!" They said all together. "Wait a minutes... If you're a Hokage... Then that means that you're a Hero?!" Spike said. I just simply nodded. "Howey... Can ya tell us how ya become a hero?" the gamboge pony said.

"Well... I became a hero of my hometown because of my Speed. Back in my hometown, they used to call me "The Yellow Flash" because of my incredible speed" I said.

"No... way... Are you saying that your fast?" Rainbow asked. I just simply nodded. "Let's see who's the fastest... Let's race!" Suddenly, AppleJack, for some reasons, put her right hoof on Rainbow's mouth.

"S-sorry 'bout Rainbow's attitude... She gets pretty boastful when ya talk about her speed" AppleJack said.

"That's ok" I said. Rainbow Dash slaps AppleJack's hoof away. "My... My... What marvelous mane you have Minato" I turn my head to the right to see Rarity looking directly at my hair. "Uhh... Thanks?" I said

"You must come to my Boutique sometimes! With that mane... I can make divine cloths!" Rarity said.

"Uhh... Minato... Can I ask you a... a question? T-that is... If you want too.." I looked at Fluttershy who is shaking a little bit. I can understand why there is Shy on her name. "Sure... I don't mind" I said

"W-where... I-is your... Hometown?" Fluttershy asked. Should I tell them? i sighed. They seemed pretty harmless and nice... "Alright... Gather around" I said. They did what I told them to do. Once they are gathered around. I started to tell them all about myself.

**_~After A few Hours later..._**

After Minato told everything about himslelf. The mane 6 and Spike couldn't help but stare at Minato. Wars. Deaths, Hatred, Dispair, Grief, Sorrow... They couldn't help but feel pitty at the same time amazed. How can Minato live in a world with Hatred? Dispair? Grief? Sorrow?! Those questions are keep buzzing on their minds.

Fluttershy can't take it... She suddenly burst into tears before hugging Minato tightly. "Oh... I'm so sorry for asking you that question... I didn't know.." Fluttershy said. Minato sighed before speaking "I-its ok"

"I still can't believe that you came from another Dimension and risked you life just to save your village" Rainbow said . The rest just nod agreeing what Rainbow just said. "Anywho... It's your turn to explain everything" Minato said

"R-right" Twilight said...

_**~Again... After a A few hours later...**_

"I see..." Minato said. Not only Twilight told Minato about Equestria, she also told about Equestria's history and their adventures too. How they defeated Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and a lot more. She even told Minato about the 6 Elements of Harmony.

"Anywa-" Twilight was suddenly cut off by Spike burped out a letter from his mouth. this made Minato's eyes wide. _'Spike can burp out letters?'_ Minato thought. The letter magically float at Twilight's face before the letter magically un scroll itself.

Twilight begsin to read the letter. After Twilight read the letter, Twilight gasped."What's the matter Twilight?!" Spike asked worriedly. "Canterlot Castle is being attacked by Changelings!" Twilight said.

"WHAT!" Everypony excluding Minato shouted. Minato raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "What's a changeling?" Minato asked. Everypony turned to Minato which made him flinch. Twilight approach Minato before explaning what is a Changeling. Not only that, she also explained the abilited of the Changelings.

"I see... So there is no time to lose!" Minato said.

_-To be Conitnued_

**_~And that's the end of First Chapter. Hope you guys joy. Sorry if the story is kinda short than the Prolouge. Next Chapter should be a bit longer. Anyhow, informations came from the wikia. If you see any errors, feel free to point them out. Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you at the next chapter! Cya._**

**_~P.S - Only a few more days before 2015 comes. Fuck yeah _**(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ


	3. Chapter 2 - Rise of Invasion

_**~Hey guys uLynx here and this is the Re-Written/Edited version of Chapter Two... Wait... I mean Chapter 3 not 2. Hope you get your action pants on... Nah just kidding. Anyways, I know that all of you or umm... Some of you are eager to read the story. Before we go to the story, PLEASE READ THE MESSAGE BELOW. Anyhow, let's go tot he story.**_

_**~DISCLAIMER: MLP and Naruto blah blah blah...**_

_**Chapter 2 - Rise of the Invasion: Minato & Mane 6 vs Changelings**_

"Where is this Canterlot Castle?" Minato asked Twilight. "Is it Far away from here?" Twilight only nods. Minato puts his right hand and begins to think. Suddenly, an I dea popped out.

"Who among you knows Canterlot Caste beside Twilight?" Minato asked. Everypony, except Twilight of course, raised their hoofs. "I see... So all of you knows where Canterlot is"

"Rainbow Dash... Can I ask a favor?" Minato said which made Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "If I could remember... AppleJack said that you're very boastful about your speed am I correct?" Rainbow just nodded making Minato smile. A Special Kunai drops from the right sleeve of Minato's Hokage robe.

Minto grabs the Kunai before showing it to Rainbow Dash. "Take this... Go to Canterlot and put this somewhere got it?" Rainbow nods before getting the Kunai by using her mouth. "How much time to do you need?" Minato asked

"Tenh-mhinutesh shounds ghood" Rainbow said.

"Ok... You have ten minutes. The Ten Minutes starts... Now!" Minato said. Rainbow nods before going out the cottage by using the nearest open window and goes to Canterlot while the others are waiting patiently inside the Cottage.

_**~After 10 Minutes**_

"Alright... Ten Minutes is up" Minato said before standing up from the floor. "Everyone make a circle and get ready to go to Canterlot" Everypony nods before standing up from the floor and begins to form a circle. Once they are done, Minato put his left hand on Spike's shoulder while the right hand is doing handseals.

**"Hiraishin no Jutsu"**

And before you know it, all of them are gone...

_**~In Canterlot **_

Canterlot... Home of the fancy ponies, fancy buildings, fancy restaurants, fancy roads, and a lot of fancy stuff. Not only that, Canterlot is also the home of the princess of the day and the princess of the night.

"AHHHH!" Somepony shouted. It seems that one pony is being chsed a black creature with holes. "Somepony, help us!" another pony shouted who is being chased by a black creature with holes... What is this creature with holes you ask? It's none other than the Changeling.

"Help please!" another pony shouted again who is being chased by a changeling... Now let's go to Rainbow Dash and find out what's she been up to. Rainbow Dash drops the Kunai on the ground before taking backing up.

"I wonder why Minato wanted me to bring that... Thing here?" Rainbow asked... She wondered why Minato wanted her to bring the Kunai here since she left the cottage. Suddenly, Minato along with the mane 6, excluding Rainbow Dash, and Spike arrived in a blink of an eye. This made Rainbow's eyes widen.

"What in tarnation? ... Wha-Where are we?" Applejack asked. The mane 6, excluding Rainbow Dash, and spike begins to look around. To their surprise, they are in Canterlot. In front of the gate to Canterlot to be exact. "No way... How did we end up here?!" Spike asked

"And look! there's Rainbow" Twilight said. Rainbow Dash shook her head before approaching the gang. "How in Equestria did all of you got here so FAST?!" Rainbow asked. Looks like Rainbow Dash has a competition...

"It must be Twilight's spell" Rarity said. Everyone, excluding Minato, looked at Twilight "I-it's wasn't me" Twilight said.

"If it wasn't you... Then who did?" Pinkie said. Suddenly, Everypony are now looking at Minato. "Yes it was me... I teleported us here by using the Kuna I gave to Rainbow Dash awhile ago" Minato said

"You mean this thing?" Spike said before getting the Kunai from the ground and showing it to everyone. "Yes that one" Minato said. Spike gives the Kunai to mane 6 goes in front of Minato before taking a look at the Kunai. "This Kunai has a Teleportation Markings" Minato said as he points the Markings on the Kunai. "In other words, this Kunai serves as a mark"

"Ohhhhh!" They said all together.

"AHHHHH!" They all heard the girlish screetch. You know what that means right? "Let's go!" Minato said before they approach the gate. They open to see Canterlot is being attacked by Changelings. When they enter, they were suddenly ambushed by changelings.

They are now surrounded by changelings. "This is bad..." Twilight said.

One Changelings tries to pounce Spike. Good thing Minato saw this. He performs the Rasengan and slams it to the changeling before the changeling pounces Spike. The changeling flies straight knocking other changelings out of the way and you know... Making a path for them to escape.

"This way hurry!" Minato said. Minato along with the mane 6 and Spike runs to path to escape the Changelings. While they are running away form the changelings, the changelings are in hot pursuit. "They're gaining on us!" Pinkie said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up!" Minato said before stopping. The mane 6 and Spike also stops. "A-are you sure you're going to be ok?" Twilight asked worriedly. Minato only nods before he readies himself. The mane 6 and Spike have no other choice but to run. The mane 6 and Spike runs away while Minato holds the changelings off.

_**~With The Mane 6 and Spike**_

The mane 6 and Spike are running towards Canterlot Castle where the Princess of the day and the Princess of the night lives. "Look! There's the gate!" Spike said. The mane 6 and Spike runs faster in order to reach the gate. But before they could reac the gate, they were suddenly ambushed by changelings. "W-what now?" Spike asked.

The mane 6 are completely surrounded by changelings. No where to run and no where to hide. As the changelings goes closer, they back away until there is no space to ack away. "Ah guess this is the end partners" AppleJack said. They all nodded. "It was fun knowing you all" Pinkie said.

_**~With Minato**_

Minato throws a punch at the last changeling. When the changeling received it, the changeling falls to the ground. "Well that's the last changeling" Minato said before looking around. He sees many changelings and blood on the ground. Minato then runs where The mane 6 and Spike went. Minato decided to jump from roof to roof to make things easy.

After a few minutes, Minato stops. His eyes widen. He sees the mane 6 and Spike are completely surrounded by Changelings. Then, he saw one changeling tries to pounce Twilight. He gets his Special Kunai from his ninja kit before he aimed his Special Kunai and throwing it. The Kunai pierce through the Changeling's body.

**"Hiraishin no Jutsu"**

Minato teleports himself to where the Kunai is. "Minato!" Twilight said. Minato shot an angry glare before charging at the army of changelings all by himself. He uses his Kunai to kill the Changelings. The mane 6 and Spike can't stop staring at Minato. "So... Cool" Raimbow said making the others nod. After a few minutes, Minato took down the changelings all by himself without breaking at sweat. "My word..." Rarity said.

"Are you guys alright?" Minato asked. They all just nodded which made Minato sighed in relief. Suddenly, they all heard a scream. "AHHHHHH!". Twilight's eyes widen. That voice was very familiar to Twilight. "Shining Armor!" Twilight shouted

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The scream is coming above. When they all look up, they saw a torquoisish white pony with a horn on his head. He has a Moderate sapphire blue with hair moderate cerulean and dark phthalo blue streaks and moderate cerulean eyes. His hooves have the color of moderate sapphire blue. He aslo have a giant purple star, similar to Twilight's, on an indogo shield and 3 moderate blue stars on top of the shield.

This pony is inside a cage that is being carried by two changelings. Minato performs a shadown clone before both of them performs a Rasengan. Minato and the clone jump towards the two changelings. One for each. When they are close enough, they slam the Rasengan to the Changeling. The 2 changelings let goes the cage resulting the cage to fall down to the ground.

Once the cage is on the ground. The mane 6 and Spike approach it. "Shining Armor, a-are you ok?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah I am..." Shining said befor eshooking his head. Minato and his clone lands beside Twilight. The clone disappeared. "Don't worry, We'll get you out of there" Minato brings out his Special Kuna from his back pocket before slashing it to the lock. "What the?!"

"The lock is magically sealed" Shining said "You' can't break it using a mere weapon. Only a high ranked unicorn can able to break the seal"

"A high ranked unicorn huh? Twilight, can you be able to break the seal? After all, you are an Alicorn. A royal ranked pony" Minato said before turning his attention to Twilight. "I might" Twilight said. Her horn begins to glow in a light brilliatn raspberry color. Twilight begins to sweat. "A-almost... T-there..."

Before you knew it, the lock has been magically broken. Minato opens the cage door so that Shining Armor can go out. "Thank You" Shining said to Minato "Thank You for saving me. My name is Shining Armor"

"My name is Minato Namikaze. Nice to meet you" Minato said. Shining then turns his attention to the mane 6. "I see that you received the letter from Princess Celestia" Shining said. "I'm glad that you got here just in time. We have to help Princess Celestia and the others. They are being tortured inside the Castle by Chrysalis" This made the mane6 and Spike gasp. "Oh it's on now!" Rainbow said.

"Then there is no time to lose! Let's go" Minato said before all of them approach the gate. When Shining Armor tried to open the gate, it won't open. "It's locked" Shining said. Minato the performs a Rasengan before he slams it on the door. The door is destroyed thanks to Minato's Rasengan. Their eyes widen as they saw more changelings up ahead. "U-uhh... What do we do?!" Spike asked

"We need to break through" Minato said "Give it all you got" Minato and the others starts to charge towards the changelings. Rarity, Twilight, and Shining Armor shoots magic balls at the Changelings, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are taking care of aerial changelings, AppleJack using her bucking skills at the changelings, Pinkie Pie is using a cannon at the changelings, and Minato is just throwing kicks and punches at the changelings. Spike is just watching them fight all the changelings.

After a few minutes, they all cleared the way to the castle. "Where in Equestria did you get THAT Pinkie?" Rarity asked the hyperactive mare. "My Party Cannon? I get-... I have no Idea" Pinkie said. God damn that mare is crazy as fuck. Anyways, they all just shrug it off before going to the castle doors. When Shining tried to open the doors, it's locked. "It's locked again" Shining said

"Say Minato. Do whatever what ya call them thingy" AppleJack said.

"Sorry but I need to conserve chakra" Minato said "Just kick those doors" AppleJack the gate before bucking the door hard. The door flies straight to the hallway. "Woops. Guess ah don't knew mah own strength" Minato and the others goes inside.

_'This place is huge...'_ Minato thought. Then, they can hear some hoofsteps. All of them begins to hide. Minato, who is hiding behind the pillar, peeps out to see a changeling. He waits until the time is ripe. After a few moments, Minato runs at the changeling and pounce it. The mane 6, shining and Spike goes out from their hiding places and approach Minato. "Help please?" Minato asked

AppleJack, Rainbow Dash,and Shining Armor helps Minato to hold the changeling. Minato gets a regular kunai from his ninja kit before pointing the kina at the changeling's neck. The changeling stops moving. "Alright I'll make this quick. Where is Princess Celestia?" Minato said.

"S-she... She is in the dungeon with the rest. P-please... Ha-have mercy" the changeling said. Minato takes away the Kunai from the changeling's neck before standing up and gets out. AppleJack, Rainbow Dash,and Shining Armor let's go of the changeling. The changeling stands up before running away. A hand grabbed the changeling's tails. It was Minato's hand. "Where do you think you're going?" Minato asked the changeling "You're coming with us just in case you lied about the location"

Shining Armor's horn begins to glow in a light rose color. A magic hand cuff appeared on the changeling's forelegs. "There" Shining Armor said. The changeling tries to break free from the magic hand cuffs but it was no use. "Twilight, can you lea the way to the dungeons?" Minato asked Twilight. Twilight nods before she leads the way.

Tbe mane 6, Spike, Minato, and Shining along with the changeling are going their way to the dungeons. After a few minutes, they arrived at the Dungeon."You... Lead the way to the cell of Princess Celestia" Minato said to the changeling. The changeling nods before leading the way. The changeling, who is still help captiveby Shining Armor, lead the way to the cell. After a few moments, the reached the cell. Inside the cell are three Alicorn wearing royal accessories laying on the ground. Let's go with the first alicorn shall we?

The first alicorn is a Light fuchsiaish gray alicorn. She has Light cerulean, Light turquoise, Very light cobalt blue, Pale heliotrope multicolored hair,and Pale, light grayish magenta eyes. She has a sun on her flank.

The second alicorn is a Dark blue alicorn. She has Moderate sapphire blue hair with a grayish persian blue aura surrounding, Moderate cyan eyes with Light sapphire blue eyeshadow. She has a moon on her flank.

The third alicorn is a Pale, light grayish cerise alicorn. She has Moderate violet hair with moderate rose and pale gold streaks,and Light purple eyes. She has a blue crystal heart with a design on both sides on her flank.

"Princess Celestia!" The mane 6 and Spike said cheerfully. "Cadence!" Shining Armor said cheerfully. The 3 Alicorns open their eyes to see The Mane 6, Shining Armor, A changeling that is still held captive by Shining Armor, and Minato. "Oh Thankgoodness you are here!" the pale, light grayish alicorn said.

"Let's get you all out of here!" Shining said as he magically break down the lock. Minato and the rest goes inside. Suddenly, the 3 alicorns begins to laugh whihc made The mane 6, Spike, Shining Armor, and Minato raised an eyebrow. The 3 alicorns transformed into a changeling. "Nyahahahaha!" a tall changeling with a crown on its head laughed.

"Uhh.. Guys? W-we got a problem" Spike said. They turn around to see changelings outside the cell. "Damn it, We got ambushed!" Minato said. The changelings the attacks the mane 6. Spike, Shining Armor and Minato. "Nyahahahahahaha!" the tall changeling laughed.

_**~Else where**_

The mane 6, Shining Armor, Spike and Minato are now inside a cage with the 3 alicorns they saw earlier. "Nyahahahaha! Now that I got all of you, no pony will go in my way!" the tall changeling said before laughing again. "You'll never get away with this Chrysalis!" Twilight said. The tall changeling along with its 2 minions exits the room leaving The mane 6, Spike, Shining Armor, Minato and the 3 alicorns alone.

"W-what do we do now?" Fluttershy asked "T-they are going to destroy Canterlot. Twilight tries to unlock the lock of the cage but it seems that something is blocking her magic. "Something's blocking my magic" Twilight said.

"It is no use Twilight. We are now stuck here. Chrysalis put a spell that blocks our magic" the light fuchsiaish gray alicorn said "Chrysalis won..."

"We just can't give up! There must be another way" Spike said.

"I'm sorry Spike... But there is no way to escape" the light fuchsiaish gray alicorn said. I guess this is really it. The mane 6, Spike and Shining Armor lost faith. They sit down desperately. "Wha- hold on. What about Minato? He can make them round blue thingy to break down the cage" AppleJack said.

"Yeah! Minato ca-... Minato?" Twilight said. Minato is sitting there with his eyes closed. "Minato? A-are you ok darling?" Rarity asked but Minato didnlt respond. "Who is this... Creature?" the light fuchsiaish gray alicorn asked. Twilight explained the 3 alicorns about Minato and how did he got here. The 3 alicorn's eyes widen after they heard everything. "I-I see..." the light fuchsiaish gray alicorn said.

"U-uhh guys? Look at this!" Spike said. Everypony looks at Minato. They all gasped when they saw Minato's new look. "Wha-what happened to Minato?" Twilight asked. Minato's eyes have now orange markings arounf his eyes. Minato opens his eyes. Again they all gasped when they Minato's eyes. Minato's eyes is no longer blue. It is now the eyes of a toad. Minato stands up and approach the bars. He grab 2 bars using his arms before pulling them out with ease. He grab another 2 bars before pulling them out with ease. "S-such strength" the dark blue pony said.

"Let's go! We don't how much time left until this place is fully destroyed" Minato said. Minato was right. They have much time left. They all stand up and goes outside the cage before exiting the room. After a few minutes, they are now outside. They saw Canterlot is crawling with Changelings. "We can't take out that number of changelings" the Pale, light grayish cerise alicorn said.

"Don't worry" Minato said. He takes a bite off his right thumb. His right thumb is now bleeding. "Minato.. What're you doing?" Twilight asked. Minato performs summoning hand seals. "You''ll see" Minato said before slaming his right hand at the ground. When his hand contacted to the ground, a contract seal appeared.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

A giant frog appeared in front of the Mane 6, Spike, shining Armor and the 3 alicorns. This giant frog has a sword on its back and wears a coat. "Lord Fourth!" the gaint frog said.

"T-that frog can TALK!" Twilight said shockingly. The rest of them have their mouths open while Rarity fainted. "Chief Gamabunta" Minato said "I need you help to clear out those black creature"

"Those small fries? Piece of Cake!" Gamabunta said before jumping towards Canterlot city. Gamabunta unleashes his giant sword and uses them to cut changelings in half. Minato looks left and right trying to find the tall changeling. Suddenly, he can sense an untense chakra. _'That Chakra is intense... It must be that changeling'_ Minato thought.

"Cheif Gamabunta, I'm going to face my enemy. Can you please take care of the rest for me?" Minato said to Gamabunta.

"Yeah, I'll take care of them small fries" Gamabunta said before continuing to attack the changelings. Minato jumps off Gamabunta and run towards to where the tall changeling is.

Now we go to the Mane 6 and the rest. The mane and the rest saw Minato jump off that giant toad. "Hey, where is Minato going?" Rainbow said.

"Let's follow him!" Twilight suggested. The mane 6 and the rest goes to where Minato went. The mane 6 and the rest are running as fast as they could to catch up Minato but Minato was just too dang fast for them. "Shoot, where now?" AppleJack asked. Suddenly all of them are starting to sense great power. "N-no way... Who's power is that? Is that the creature's power?" the pale, light grayish cerise alicorn asked,

"It's coming from the Royal Garden!" the light fuchsiaish gray alicorn said. They all went to the Royal Garden to find out what or who is causing that great power. When they arrived at the Royal Gardens, they saw Chrysalis powering up. "What power..." the light fuchsiaish gray alicorn said.

"Say, where is Minato?" AppleJack said

"Right here" a voice said. They turn around to see Minato. "You almost gave me a heart attack" Spike said.

"Sorry about that" Minato said before looking at Chrysalis "That changeling has serious amount of Chakra... I can't do this alone" Suddenly, the tall changeling begins to have a green aurora around its body "What if we use The Elements of Harmony?" Twilight suggested.

"That might help" Minato said. The light fuchsiaish gray alicorn's horn begins to glow in a Very light gold color. A box appeared in front of Twilight. When the box opened, it revealed 5 golden nacklaces and 1 golden crown. "B-but Princess, I-I thought that you can't bring the box here with magic?" Twilight said

"I did but I change my mind so..." the light fuchsiaish gray alicorn said. The Elements of Harmony begins to have a very light gold auroara. Each Element begins to go to their respective bearers. Minato can't help but stare at the Elements of Harmony. _'That Chakra... Those Elements have the same Chakra I have'_ Minato thought

"Alright! Let's go kick Chrysalis' flank!" Rainbow said.

"As if you can really beat me" a voice said. The mane 6, Shining Armor, Spike, The 3 alicorns and Minato looks up to see the tall changeling flying above them. "You fools can't beat me! I have gathered every energy from all Ponies in Canterlot" the tall changeling "And I'm going to use the energy I have gathered to destroy this place and rule over Equestria! Nyhahahahaha!" The tall changeling begins to power up again.

"Now die!" the tall changeling said before charging up a magic destructive ball and aims it at the mane 6. Suddenly, Minato teleported behind the tall changeling before kicking the changeling to the left. "Wha-what! B-but... How?!" the tall changeling said before the tall changeling flies to the left and bumb on one of the garden statues. Minato lands perfectly on the ground.

"Such speed!" the light fuchsiaish gray alicorn said "I haven't seen such speed before"

"With Sage Mode on, my speed and attacks are enhanced" Minato said. Suddenly, an explosion happened. "I have to say, I'm impressed. But it will take more than that to beat me" the tall changeling said before standing up. The changeling charges at Minato. Minato readies himself. When the changeling is just a few inches away from Minato, the changeling disappeared.

"Keep you guard up everyone! We need to be alert" Minato said. Minato can't sense the tall changeling's chakra. _'The great Chakra suddenly disappeared? How?' _Minato thought. Suddenly, Minato sensed the great power. The power is coming above them.

"Above!" Minato said before they all look up. They saw the tall changeling is aiming a magic destructive ball at them. Twilight aloing with Rarity, Shining Armor, and the 3 alicorns shooted magic balls at the tall changeling. The tall changeling stops charging up the destructive ball and creates a shield around itself instead. "Give it up Chrysalis! You can't beat us all!" Twilight said.

"You're right Twilight... I can't beat you all. Looks like I have to deal with all of you later" the tall changeling said. Suddenly an army of changelings appeared behind the the tall changeling. "Have fun!" the tall changeling said before disappearing. Suddenly, all changelings begin to transformed. "Great... Now what!" Spike said.

"Don't use your eyes, sense them. Our chakra level is different from them" Minato said before attacking. "Minato is right" the dark blue pony said. "ah can't sense anything at all!" Apple Jack said.

"Me neither" Rainbow said.

"Only Alicorns and High ranked Unicorns can be able to sense energies" the light fuchsiaish gray alicorn said "Me, Luna and Cadanse will guide you"

"Oh ok then, let's kick some changeling flanks!" Rainbow said. Before The mane 6 charges. wiht the help of the Princess, the mane 6 are hitting the changelings instead of thier friend. Minato throws kicks and punches while the rest are assisting. After a few minutes, the changeling army is now defeated. All of them are panting. Minato's beings to turn back to normal. "Hey Minato, your eyes are back to Normal" Spike said.

"Sage Mode is over" Minato said.

"Lord Fourth!" a voice said. Minato and the rest turns around to see Gamabunta lands on the ground. "The Small Fries are gone and I didn't leave any"

"Thanks Chief Gamabunta" Minato said before the giant frog disappeared. Suddenly, RArity started to scream. "What is it Rarity?!" Spike asked Rarity. Rarity points to the sky. We all looked what Rarity is pointing. Their eyes widen as they saw Chrysalis charging up a massive destructive magic ball of death! "Now DIE along with this FILTHY PLACE!" the tall changeling said.

"What now?!" AppleJack said. Minato bits his right thumb again before slaming his bleeding thumb to the ground.

**"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu"**

A giant frog with two swords appeared directly above the tall changeling. The giant frog begins to fall down. The giant frog made contact to the changeling before to the ground. Teh destructive ball disappeared. "Huff... Huff... Huff..." Minato panted.

"Minato!" everypony shouted. Minato crouch down before panting again. Suddenly, The mane 6, Shining Armor, Spike and the 3 alicorns was struck by an invisible thing before they all flies away from Minato. The tall changeling appeared behind Minato. The changeling puts a spell on Minato before before the changeling sucks Minato's chakra.

_'The changeling is absorbing my Chakra!'_ Minato thought. Minato tries to move but his body isn't moving an inch. _'Damn it! I can't move!'. _The others are struggling to stand up. "Nyahahahaha! I win and all of YOU LOSE!" the tall changeling said. Minato begins to close his eyes while the others are still struggling to stand up. "It's no use... Accept your fate!"

"Wha-what art thou trying to do to him?" the dark blue alicorn said. The tall changeling laughs before speaking "I'm going to absorb his energy" the tall changeling said "After him, I'm going to absorb you"

Suddenly, the tall changeling's appearance is changing. Its left hoof had been transformed into a toad hand. "What the?" Shining Armor said. The changling looks at its left hoof to see it was transformed. The changeling screamed. "What happened to my hoof?"

Suddenly, its half body transformed into a toad body. "What is going on?! Why am I transforming into a frog!" the changeling asked.

"You've been absorbing Nature Energy" Minato said which made the tall changeling gasp. "Chrysalis wasn't it? Mastering Nature Eergy is hard. If you can't control Nature, you will be transformed into a toad"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Chrysalis shouted before her right hoof transformed. "You wanted energy so bad right? I'm giving it to you" Minato said. Chrysalis' body transformed again. "STOP IT NOW!" Chrysalis shouted again. Chrysalis transformed again. Chrysalis, body turned into a toad body. Her body begins to turn into a rock. "You lost Chrysalis" Minato said.

"NOOOO-" Chrysalis said before turning into a rock toad-changeling hybrid. Minato smiles before going unconscious.

_**~A few days later**_

Minato opens his eyes to see a ceiling. He turns his head to the right to see a... Medicine Cabinets? _'I'm inside a Hospital huh?'_ Minato thought. Minato turns his head to the left to see The mane 6 and Spike have several bandages and are sleeping on a bench. Minato groan which made Twilight awake. "Minato?" Twilight asked. Twilight then wakes the rest of the mane 6 and Spike before approaching Minato.

"Thank Celestia you're ok!" Rarity said. All of them are glad that Minato is alive."Wha-what happened?" Minato said. Minato only remembered that he turned Chrysalis into a stone before passing out. "We brought you here as quick as possible" Fluttershy said.

"We were worried when you passed out. We thought that Chrysalis killed before she turned into a stone" Spike said. Minato tries to move but his body is not moving. "Don't worry, Princess Celestia and the others are finding the spell that will remove the spell that Chrysalis cast on you" Twilight said. Minato sighed in relief.

"Hey, now that Canterlot is safe and Minato is back, why don't we start a party" Pinkie said while bouncing. "Woah there nelly, hold your horses" AppleJack said. Get it? Cause Pinkie is a horse? "We need to wait until Minato is fully heale and can move freely"

"How long was I out?" Minato asked.

"Like 2 days or so?" Rainbow said. Suddenly, the door opened. The 3 alicorns then enters the room before the dark blue alicorn closes the door using her magic. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight said.

"Hello Elements of Harmony" Princess Celestia said "We have the book. We shall now undo the spell". The mane 6 and Spike goes to the corner making a space for the 3 alicorns to undo the spell that Chrysalis cast to Minato. The 3 alicorns' horn begins to glow and chant some weird words. A flash appeared illuminating the whole room. Once the flash died down, Princess Celestia asked Minato to stand up.

"Alright" Minato said. Minato begins to move. Minato exits the stretcher. "Speel worked!" Spike said. the mane 6 and Spike cheers for the 3 alicorns. Suddenly, the opened. "Princess Celestia... I'm sorry but I have to test the creature first before he can leave" the pony said. The 3 alicorns made way. The doctor approach Minato and begins to do some test. Once the test is over, the pony speak "He is free to leave the hospital. Just take a lot of rest ok?" the pony said

"I will Doctor. Thank you for everything" Minato said. Minato with the others exited the hospital. "Hey girls... Party time?" Pinkie asked.

"PARTY TIME!" the mane 6 and Spike shouted all together. The mane 6 and Spike are bouncing happily all together. Minato and the 3 alicorns couldn't help but chuckle."Minato... We are very thankful for helping the Elements save Canterlot" Princess Luna said.

"It was no problem Princess" Minato said while he scratch his head. "Surely there is something we can do to repay you back? Saving Auntie's kingdom was too much" Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Princess Cadance in short said.

"There is no need for to repay" Minato said while waving his hands. "If you say so, we won't force you. But if you need anything, don't be afraid to come here at Canterlot. You are very welcome to visit and stay here" Princess Celestia said.

Stay, that word popped on Minato's head. He has no where to live. "Oh man..." Minato said. This made the 3 princesses raise an eyebrow. "I have no where to live!" Minato said.

"Some where to live you say? If I could remember, there is an open room inside Twiligjt's castle" Cadance said "Twilight haven't used that room in ages. I'll ask Twilight ok? Be right back" Cadance said before going to Twilight. Minato waited for Cadance to the response of Twilight. Cadance approach Minato before saying "Twilight said ok"

"Thank You so much" Minato said.

"It was no problem" Cadance said.

_**~Many hours later**_

We are back at Ponyville and we are going to the Sugarcube Corner. Inside the Sugarcube Corner are the citizens of Ponyville, the 3 princesses, Spike and the mane 6 partying hard. Some ponies are dancing, some are eating sweets, some are just doing what they want. Everypony are having a good time. Minato was sitting and watching everypony partying.

"Hey Minato, why aren't you partying?" Spike asked while dancing. "You guys go and have fun. I'll join in later" Minato said.

"If you say so, WOOHHOOO" Spike said before partying hard again. Minato sighed before standing up and going outside. He then jumps to roof before sitting down and stare at the moon. As he stares at the moon, he begins to have flashback of him saving Kushina from the unknown ninja. Minato sighed.

_'Kushina... Hope that you are ok with Naruto'_ Minato thought before he continues staring at the bright moon.

_-To Be Continued_

_**~I'm going to write a SPECIAL New year Edition  to celebrate New Year with you guys! Now you might be wonder: SPECIAL NEW YEAR EDITION STORY? WTF IS THAT?! ... A Special New Year Edition is an Extra Chapter which means that it is not related to the story. Any ideas or opions are apreciated and can be added. PM me if you got any ideas or just review them. **_

_**~And that was it guys! Hope you guys enjoy the story. Point out if there any mistakes like gramatical errors and shit like that. Only 2 more days before NEW YEARS WOOOO! Please make sure that you read the message above. Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you guys at the next chapter... CYA !**_


	4. (Extra) Special New Year Edition!

_**~Hey guys uLynx here presenting the Special NEW YEAR EDITION. Like said before, this chapter is NOT BASED on the story. I want to say Happy New year to you guys! Anyways, on to the story!**_

_**~DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah I don't own anything.**_

_**Special Edition: The start of a New year!**_

In the hidden leaf village, we can see Ponies and Leaf Ninjas are preparing to celebrate New Year. Ponies and Ninjas are helping each other to make things faster. Minato is walking on the streets with Twilight who has a very long list. "Balloons? Check. Streamers, Check" Twilight said as she check what is done on the list. "Hokage-sama!" a voice said.

3 ANBU Blackops appeared in front of Minato and Twilight. They bow down to respect to the Hokage. "Fire crackers had been setup" One Anbu said. With that said, Twilight checks Fire crackers on the list. "Good Job. Dismiss" Minato said before the Anbu bow down again and vanish away. "Let's go" Minato said. Twilight nods before they continue. As they walk on the streets, they made sure that everything looks perfect.

"Everything looks perfect" Minato said which made Twilight nod.

"Minato!" a voice said. Minato and Twilight turns around to see Jiraya approaching them. "Happy New Year to you" Jiraya said before tapping Minato's shoulder. "Happy New Year to you too Jiraya-Sensei" Minato said.

"Anyways, I have to go Jiraya-Sensei. Me and Twilight still need to check everything on the list." Minato said which made Jiraya laugh. "Alright. I'll leave you two alone. Again, Happy New year!" Jiraya said before using the Body Flicker Technique. "Alright. What's next to the list Twilight?" Minato said.

"Next is that we need to check on Pinkie to see if the party is all setup" Twilight said. With that said, Minato and Twilight went to the Konoha's Ballroom building. After a few minutes, they arrived at the Ballroom. Inside the ballroom are balloons, party streamers, party hats, a banner that says "Happy New Year!", A stage, and don't forget the DJ set.

"Hey guys!" a voice said. Minato and Twilight turns around to see Pinkie Pie with DJ-Pon 3 or Vinyl Scratch. "I'm done setting up the party" Pinkie said. With that said, Twilight checks the "Party" on the checklist. "Alright... Net on the list is Food for the Party" Twilight said. Minato and Twilight exits the Ballroom building. While they are walking the streets again, Minato and Twilight heard a scream.

"That sounds like Rarity!" Twilight said. Minato and Twilight headed to where the scream is coming from. After a few minutes, Minato and Twilight saw Rarity screaming for some reaosns. Minato and Twilight approach Rarity. "Rarity, What's wrong?" Twilight asked Rarity. "Oh Twilight... We are all out of streamers!" Rarity said.

Minato and Twilight's jaw drop down to the ground. "Rarity... The delivery truck will come in any minutes..." Twilight said. Rarity blushed from embarrasement. "O-oh... I-I see..." Rarity said.

"Next Time Rarity... Scream if there is an Emergency ok?" Twilight said which made Rarity's cheeks redder. Minato and Twilight turns around before heading out to their destination which is IchiRaku Ramen. When they arrive there, Teuchi, the owner of the Ramen store, is cooking Ramen. "Hey Teuchi!" Minato called out. Teuchi turns around to see Minato.

"Hokage-Sams..." Teuchi said before bowing down. "Me an Ayame are cooking the Ramen you ordered for the party Hokage-Sama. The Ramen should be done at 5:30 PM" Teuchi said.

"That's great!" Minato said before he looks at Twilight. Twilight nods before checking the "Ichiraku Ramen" under "Foods" on the list. "We better get going. We still have a lot of things that is needed to be done..." Minato said.

"I see... Well then, goodbye Hokage-sama" Teuchi said before he and his daughter, Ayame, bow down to the Hokage. When they exit Ichiraku Ramen, Rainbow Dash appeared out of no where. "Rainbow Dash! You almost got me a heart attack" Twilight said which made Rainbow giggle. "Sorry Twilight" Rainbow said "Anyways, I just want to say that the weather is clear. Me along witht he Pegasi weather team double checked"

Twilight looks at the check list before checking "Clear Weather" on the list. "Thanks Rainbow" Twilight said. Rainbow salutes befire flying else where. You know what would Rainbow next do you? You don't? Well, Rainbow flies off somewhere to slack off. Anyways, Minato and Twilight goes to their next destination which is the BBQ restaurant. When they arrive to the restaurant, they saw a sign on the door.

"Sorry, we are busy making Hokage-Sama's order for the party. Be back tomorrow" Minato read.

"I guess they are making the BBQ for the party" Minato said. Twilight nods before checking "BBQ" under "Foods" before checking Foods. "Alright... We just needed drinks for the party" Twilight said "I asked Berry Punch to make Berry wine for the Party and AppleJack to make AppleJack to make Apple Cider"

"I see... So that means that everything is prepared?" Minato said. Twilight checks "Drinks" on the list before she nods.

_**~After a Few Hours...**_

It's alright like 11:58 PM on Konohagakure. Everyone and Pony are partying hard inside the ballroom. Pinkie always throw good... No, not good... AWESOME OUT OIS WORLD parties. "Alright everyone and pony! Please go outside for the countdown!" Pinkie said. Everyone and pony goes outside before looking at the sky and started to count!

"5"

On the Hokage Monument. The ANBU Blackops performs hand seals before breathing in.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu)"**

"The Fire cracker is ready to launch Hokage-Sama" One Anbu Blackops said.

"Well done!" Minato said before he along with the ANBU Blackops looks at the sky.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone and pony shouted as the fire crackers launch and explode up in the sky. Everyone and Pony started to cheer and party.. Well... Some are partying and some are blowing horns and some are just drinking wine and get drunk. In short, they did whatever they want because YOLO am I right?

_**~And That was it for today's Special. Happy New Year everyone! Be sure to write down your New Year's Resolution and shit like that. But anyways, hope you guys enjoy this... short story. Nice reviews are appreciated and once again, Happy New Year!**_


	5. Chapter 3 - The Nine-tails Rampage

_**~Before we could start the story... Check out my other story: **__**The one who sparks my heart **__**. It is a romance story and Sasuke as the major character. Who are paired in the story you ask? Sasuke and Twilight. If you're interested, then read it. I'm not forcing you to read it...**_

_**~~Hey guys uLynx here bringing you the next chapter. To be honest, I seriously don't know what to do on the next chapter so... yeah. I'm not sure if you will like it guys cause... You know. Got Damnit! Anyways on to the story I guess...**_

_**~~~DISCLAIMER: *Insert DISCLAIMER here***_

_**Chapter 3 - The nine-tails Rampage**_

"Uhh... Remind again why Princess Celestia wanted us to be in Canterlot Castle?" Spike asked Twilight. Twilight, Spike and of course Minato are walking in the streets of Canterlot. They've been summoned by Princess Celestia for some reasons. "The letter doesn't said anything why the Princess wanted us to be in the castle. It only said to come to the castle as soon as possible" Twilight said.

Twilight along with the two then started to head towards the castle to meet up with Princess Celestia. Once they reached the doors of the castle, the two roayl guards halt them. "Princess Twilight... Princess Celestia awaits you at the throne room" the royal guard on the left said. The doors opened revealing the interior of the castle. "Thank you" Twilight said before they proceed inside. Then, they went to the Throne Room to see Princes Celestia.

Once they've reached the throne room doors. The doors magically opened. Inside of the room, we can see a lot of royal guards on the side and in the end of the room, we can see sunbutt- I-I mean Princess Celestia and Luna sitting on their throne. They approach the two princess. On ce they are near, they take a bow to show respect to the Princess. "Twilight, spike and The Yellow Flash Minato. Do you know why I summon you here?" Celestia said.

They all shook their heads. "We summon you here because me and my sister can we feel something powerful in the Everfree Forest" Celestia said. Suddenly, Minato can feel something. He can feel a great amount of chakra. Minato turns to the left. "I see that Minato can feel that powerful thing in the Everfree Forest" Celestia said.

"No..." Minato said making Celestia, Luna, Twilight and Spike raise an eyebrow. Minato turn to the Princesses. "I shall go to the powerful thing and investigate it. I will come back to bring you information sooner or later" Minato said.

"It is too dangerous to go alone" Celestia said before closing her eyes "The Elements of Harmony shall go with you" Celestia then opens her eyes. He notice that Minato disappeared. Celestia stands up from her throne and begins to look around the room. "Where did he go?" Celestia asked.

"He went outside the room sister" Luna said.

_**~With Minato `Minato's POV**_

Damn it! I have to stop the nine tails or the nine tails may destroy Ponyville. Not only that, it may kill innocent ponies. I started to perform hand seals while running in the streets of canterlot. Good thing I put a mark somewhere on Twlight's Kingdom.

**"Hiraishin no Jutsu"**

I disappeared from Canterlot streets but reappeared inside my own room. I exited my room before exiting the Kingdom. I can feel the chakra is coming to the left so I go to the left. After a few minutes, I've reached a forest. The great chakra is coming in the forest. I sighed before going inside the forest. Ponyfolk said that if one pony goes inside, that pony will never come back. Inside the forest are creepy looking trees and bushes. As I go deeper into this forest, things get more creepier. Suddnly, can I can feel someone is watching I turn around to see no one.

I sighed before turning back. I saw two creatures made out of twigs. The creature begins to approach me. I ready myself and have my guard up. I know that this creature is similar to werewolves and since werewolves can call reienforcements, I need to be alert. Werewolves are experts at surpise attacks too. One of the creature tries to pounce me but I manage to dodge it.

My Special Kunai drops from my right sleeve. I grab it and slash it to the creature. After that, I started to throw kicks and punches until the creature is nothing but a bunch of twigs. I turn around to see the creature readying itself to pounce me. I throw the Kunai in front of the creature. The creature then tries to pounce me. When the creature is just a few inches from me, I teleported to my Kunai before performing a Rasengan and slam it to the creature.

"Now that is taken care off... Time to... Huh?" Minato said. The twigs started to form something. After a few minutes, the twigs formed the creature that I just battled earlier. This time, the creature is twice the size of me. "Damn it!" I said before I ready myself.

_**~Inside Twilight's Kingdom**_

"Ya mean Minato went to the Everfree Forest all by himself?" AppleJack said. The mane 6 are worried about Minato. "We need to do something!" Fluttershy said worriedly.

"Right, we must go to the Everfree Forest. After all, Princess Celestia wanted us to aid him. Plus, she gave the Elements if Harmony to me" Twilight said. Twilight commanded Spike to get the box that contains all 6 elements of Harmony. Spike nods before going upstairs to get the box. After a few moments, Spike is back with the box. Twilight thank Spike before opening the box.

Twilight then puts the elements to their respective bearer. "Spike can you please watch the Kingdom for me?" Twilight said to Spike. Spike salutes at Twilight which made her smile. The mane 6 exits the kingdom leaving Spike alone in the Kingdom. They then went left and went directly to the Everfree Forest.

After a few minutes, The mane 6 are in front of the Everfree Forest. Chills went down their spines. "Oh man... I hate going down that Forest" RD said. No pony ever wanted to go to the Everfree Forest. "We have no choice. We need to go to this Forest wether we want to or not" Twilight said. They all gulp before going inside the scariest place on Equestria.

The mane 6 are walking inside the Everfree Forest. Everytime they walk inside the Forest, they feel that they are being wached which is very normal. Suddenly, the bush rustle making RD, Fluttershy, and Rarity scream. When they bush is stop rustling, a little squirel came out of the bush. The little squirel then runs off. "Oh... Uhh... Ehehehe, It's just a squirel" RD said. The mane 6 is now looking at RD with a smirk on their faces. "What?" RD asked

"Rainbow... Did you just scream?" Pinkie said making RD blush. "N-no I did not!" RD said.

"Yeah you did. I can't believe that Rainbow Dash, the greatest and the BRAVEST flyer in Equestria is scared by little squirels!" Pinkie said before laughing like a maniac. The rest begins to join with Pinkie Pie RD begins to blush harder. The fastest and the bravest flyer in Equestria got scared by a little squirel. Suddenly, an Earthqaake occured causing the mane 6 to panic. After a few minutes, the Earthquake is gone.

"What in Tarnation was that?" AppleJack asked. What, it wasn't obvious for you? "It was an Earthquake. I think something is happening" Twilight said.

"Hey girls... I can see something shining right over there" Fluttershy said as she points at the shining thing.

"Let's go to that shining thing and see what we can find" Twilight said before Twilight and the others went to the shining thing.

_**~With Minato again**_

Minato is charging up his Rasengan while his 2 clones are distracting the creature. "Minato!" a voice called out. Minato turns his head to the left to see the mane 6. "What are you all doing here?" Minato said.

"We are here ta help ya out partner" AJ said. The mane 6 turns their head to the left to see a large creature. They all gasp of what they saw. "A giant Timberwolf?" Twilight said.

"A timberwolf huh? I was wondering what is that creature's name" Minato said before charging at the timberwolf and slam the reinforces Rasengan at the giant Timberwolf. The creature exploded into million twig pieces. The clones disappeared before Minato sighed relief. That got damn creature is gone. Or is it? The twigs begins to move around and begins to form something. After a few moments, the timberwolf that Minato battled earlier returned.

"What is this creature? It keeps coming back when you defeat it" Minato said "If this continues, I will run out of chakra" Minato said.

"There is one thing that we can do" Pinkie said calmly. "What?" Minato asked Pinkie Pie. "RUUUUUN!" Pinkie shouted. And with that, they all run away from the timberwolf. The timberwolf roars before taking a hot pursuit at the Mane 6 and Minato. "It's gaining on us!" Twilight said.

"Everyone make a chain hurry!" Minato said before throwing a special Kunai in a tree. I don't which tree cause there are alot of trees in the Everfree Forest. The mane 6 makes a chain. Once they made a chain, Minato grabs Twilight's horn before teleporting the mane 6 and himself to his Kunai. The timberwolf before looking around. 10 seconds have passed and the Timberwolf are still looking around.

"Let's go!" Minato said before jumping into another tree. "We can't do that!" Rarity said.

"Then teleport. Rainbow and Fluttershy fly catiously. Make sure the timberwolf is looking away. AppleJack and Pinkie Pie, you two will teleport with Twilight and Rarity" Minato said. RD peeps to see if the timberwolf is looking away. Guess what? It is looking away. RD and Fluttershy flies to where Minato is. Twilight and Rarity's horn begins to glow. with a quick flash, Twi, Rarity, AJ and Pinkie are beside Minato.

Minato then jumps from tree to tree whil the mane 6 are following. Once they are far enough from the tumberwolf, they all take a break. "That was close" RD said before panting. Minato takes a deep breath before breathing out. "W-wait..." Minato said "Why can't I sense the great power anymore?"

"The Everfree Forest is blocking it. I also can't sense that power too" Twilight said

"Is there something we can do about it?" Minato asked which made Twilight only shook her head. "The Everfree Forest is very strange place. This place can either block your sensing or block your magic"

_'This is bad, if I can't sense the nine-tail's chakra, we will get lost'_ Minato thought. Minato sighed. They have no other choice but to move on and hopefully find somewhere the exit or a place to reutrn Minato and Twilight's ability to sense chakra/magic. They went straight which is the way that leads deeper to the Everfree Forest. Yep, they are fucked.

_**~After 5 minutes**_

"Whatever shall we do!" Rarity shouted. They are being chased by a Manticore which is a creature with a lion's body, bat wings, and a tail of a creature. "Well, on the bright side, Minato and Twilight can sense again" Pinkie said.

"Yeah but can't use magic" RD said. I told you they are fucked. "I have an Idea" Minato said "We need to split in order to make the creature confuse. I know it sounds risky but we have no other choice. On the count of three, we scatter then hide ok?" The mane 6 nods.

"1..." The mane 6 ready themselves to scatter.

"2..." The Manticore jumps at the mane 6 and Minato.

"3..." With that, the mane 6 and Minato scattered making the manticore confused. The manticore lands on the ground before choosing which one would it attack first? The Manticore decided to attack Fluttershy because... why not? The Manticore went straight to find Fluttershy. When the coast is clear, the mane 6, excluding Fluttershy, and Minato gets out from their hiding spot.

"Oh man... Fluttershy is in trouble" RD said.

"We need to save Fluttershy from that Manticore" Twilight said, The mane 6 and Minato went straight to save Fluttershy.

_**~With Fluttershy**_

"Please... Please... Please... Don't find me... Don't find me..." Fluttershy said hoping that the Manticore can't find her. The Manticore is looking for Fluttershy. It can't wait to get his fo-Uh I-I mean... To attack Fluttershy... Yeah. The Manticore growls before looking around. "Psst. Hey!" Somepony said quietly. Fluttershy turns her head to the left to see Minato and the mane 6. Fluttershy smiled before going to the group. The mane 6 hug Flutterhsy before escaping the Manticore.

After a few minutes, they are escaped the Manticore. "Alright... Looks like I can sense again" Minato said "Not only that, I can also feel my Chakra flowing regular again" Twilight can also sense and can perform Magic again. Twilight and Minato can flinch. "That power... It's even greater than before" Twilight said.

"We must be close... Come on" Minato said before going to the great Chakra/power/magic whatever you want to call it. As they go closer and closer to the power/magic whatever... The power,magic,chakra gets more powerful and powerful. "W-wait... What is this?" Minato said. Minato can sense another Chakra. 2 Chakras to be exact. "Who's Magic is this?" Twilight asked.

"No... No they shouldn't be here! More importantly, why are they doing there?" Minato said. I know that you know who is this right? Aww don't tell me that you don't know? "They?" Twilight asked.

"N-nothing..." Minato lied. AJ raise an eyebrow. She already knows that Minato is lying. "Sugarcube... You are lyin'... Come on! Tell us" AJ said. Minato sighed. It looks like the jig is up. "Fine... I guess all of you deserves to know... See this Powerful thing is not actually a "Thing". It is rather a giant beast" Minato said making The mane 6 gasp.

"This beast have a lot of Chakra. Enough to destroy everything in Equestria. This beast is an orange fox with nine tails. In our dimension, we call it Kyuubi or the nine-tails. The nine-tails can't be killed so easily. The only way to stop the nine-tails is to seal it inside to someone by using the Eight Trigram Sealing Style. Once the beast is inside the person or erm... Pony's body. They will be called as Jinchuriki"

"There is a possibility that the beast that is sealed inside of a pony's body may come out. If that pony doesn't have enough "Magic" to keep the beast down, the beast may take full control of that pony and the pony's body may change"

"So wait a minutes... You're telling us this powerful thing is a beast and it can only be stopped if this beast is sealed inside a pony's body?" RD said which made Minato nod. RD gulped. "Relax Rainbow. I know what you're thinking. Only Ponies that have powerful and special form of "Chakra". Twilight could be a good example." Minato said which made RD sigh in relief. Now it's Twilight's turn to panic. "Don't worry, I won't seal the nine-tails inside you" Minato said which made Twilight sigh in relief.

"By the way, who is "they"?" Twilight asked.

"My wife and my son. I don't know how they got here it appears that they are near the nine-tails" Minato said.

"Y-your wife and your son?" The mane 6 said shockingly. "Yeah... I have a family... Look right now, we need to save my family" Minato said. And with that, they went to save Minato's family.

_**`Kushina's POV**_

Darkness... I could only see Darkness. What happened? All I could remember is that I touch Minato's Kunai before passing out. Where am I? Suddenly, I can hear someone crying. That crying sound... Naruto. I started to open my eyes. Everything is all blur. I waited for me vision to be clear. After a few seconds, it is now clear. I can see... Trees? I look down to see Naruto crying on my chest. I hug Naruto to comfort him. He calms down a little.

"There, there Naruto... It will all be alright" I said. This made Naruto calm down. I smailed at Naruto. "Kushina!" a voice shouted. Someone is calling me? W-wait... This voice. It's Minato! I hug Naurto before I stand up. I begin to look around. It seems that I'm inside a forest. A creepy looking forest. "Kushina!" Minato shouted.

"M-minato!" I shouted. I made sure it was loud enough so that Minato can hear it. "Don't worry Kushina! I'm almost there!" Minato responded. I sighed before I patiently wait for Minato.

_**~With the mane 6 and Minato**_

"We are almost there" Minato said. Minato and the mane 6 runs faster. Minato can see Kushina standing while she is carrying his son Naruto. Minato sighed in relief before smiling. Minato is glad that Kushina is not hurt. "Kushina!" Minato shouted.

Kushina turns to the left to see Minato and a... bunch of horses with wings and horns? Kushina smiled before running towards Minato. Minato gave Kushina a hug. After a few seconds, Minato broke the hug. "Are you hurt?" Minato asked Kushina worriedly. "I'm fine Minato" Kushina said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's get out of here" Minato said.

"Yeah... Let's GET OUT OF HERE!" Pinkie said. Minato turns around to see giant an orange fox with nine-tails. We all know who is this creature. "Let's go!" Minato said. With that, Minato, Kushina, who is still carrying Naruto, and the mane 6 started to run away from Kurama. Kurama roars before chasing them down. Minato and rhe rest are running as fast as they could.

"Minato... I-I'm getting... Tired..." Kushina said. Minato carries Kushina bridal style before running faster. "Hey Minato! Is that the beast that you are talking about?" RD said which made Minato nod. "So... What da plan now Sugarcube?" AJ asked.

"We need to go to Ponyville" Minato said "Rainbow. Since you can fly fast, go to Ponyville and tell everypony to evacuate Ponyville immediately and go somewhere safe"

"But I can't just leave all of you here..." RD said "And Besides, I don't know where Ponyville is"

"We will be fine Rainbow. Just go to Ponyville which is straight ahead and warrn everypony about a beast going to invade Ponville soon. Also, tell Spike to send a letter to the Princess about everything ok?" Minato said which made RD nod. RD begins to flap her wings faster. She then flies off to Ponyville to warn everypony about the upcoming attack of the Nine-tails.

_**`Rainbow's POV**_

I've reached Ponyville like 3 or 6 minutes? I don't know. Anyways, I've decided to go to Twilight's Kingdom to see Spike in order to send a letter to the Princess about an incoming attack of the... That beast. Yeah. I went to Twilight's Kingdom. After a few seconds, I've reached Twilight's Kingdom. I open the gate before calling Spike's name. "What?!" a voice responded.

I can see Spike climbing down the stairs. I approach him. "Spike I need you to send a letter to the Princess. Hurry" I said.

"Ok, ok... jeez" Spike said before getting a paper and a quill. "Alright, what do you want to say to the Princess?" Spike asked. i told Spike what I want to say to the Princess. "Seriously? An attack of a beast?" Spike asked.

"We don't have time! Just send the letter" I said. Spike nods before sending the letter to Princess Celestia ."Send a letter to Princess Celestia, Check. Now we just have to tell Everypony about the incoming invasion" I said.

"I'll come and help" Spike said.

"Thanks Spike" I said. Me and Spike exits Twilight's Kingdom before telling everypony about the attack of the beast. Once we are outside, Spike climb on my back before I fly up in the sky. Once I'm high enough, I begin to shout. "EVERPONY!" I shouted "EVACUATE PONYVILLE IMMEDIATELY! THERE WILL BE A BEAST THAT WILL ATTACK PONYVILLE!" The citizens of ponyville then started to scream and run around. After a few minutes of screaming and panicing, the ponies in Ponyville begins to exit Ponyville.

"Alright... Now where should be put everypony?" RD asked

"Princess incoming!" Spike said. RD turns to where Spike is pointing. RD sees a chariot with 2 alicorns on it and 2 royal pegasuses who are pulling the chariot. The chariot lands on the ground. After the chariot lands on the ground, it was now RD's turn to land on the ground. The 2 alicorns exits the chariot and approach RD. "Princess Celestia" RD said.

"Where is the beast that you are talking about?" Celestia said with a serious tone.

"I-I-ah... Don't know where" RD said "I think Minato and the others are holding the beast of. Minato said make everypony leave Ponyville for some reasons" Suddenly, Celestia and Luna can feel something powerful is approaching. "What is this power?" Luna asked

"It's the beast that I'm telling you. I think Minato and the others are getting close" RD said.

_**~With Minato and the others**_

Minato and the others are getting close to the exit of the Everfree. Yup. Just a few meters away until they escape Everfree. "Just a few more" Minato said. Looking bad, he can see the mane 6 are getting tired. Except for Pinkie Pie. "Just hold out a little longer" Minato said.

"We've been running forever!" Rarity said. Pinkie giggle. "But it's been only 2 minutes Rarity" Pinkie said making Rarity sigh. "It feels like forever to me"

"Don't be such a drama queen Rarity. If you want to stop then stop. But don't scream for help if the beast grabs you and tries to kill you" Pinkie said. Rarity sighed. Pinkie is right. If she stops now, the beast might kill her or even worse. Rarity has no other choice but to keep running. "Oh i hope this ends sooner or later" Rarity said

"Don't worry. Look! There's the exit" Pinkie said. They can see lighting coming between the two trees. They begin to run faster in order to reach the light. Before you knew it, they are now outside Everfree and went straight to Ponyville.

_**~With Rainbow Dash**_

"U-uuh... W-what is that giant thing!" a pegasus, who is flying in the skies, said. RD, Celestia and Luna begins to fly up. What they saw is shocking. They saw a giant orange fox with Nine-tails chasing the mane 6 and Minato. "It's the beast!" RD said. With that said, everypony except for Celestia, Luna and RD herself, begins to panic.

"Aww man... Everypony is panicking" Spike said. Celestia turns to her subjects. "Everypony! Please calm down!" Celestia said using the Canterlot voice. This made everypony stop panicking and looks at their Princess. "We shall escort all of you to safety" Celestia said before turning to RD. "Rainbow. Go to others and see if they are alright" RD nods before going to Minato.

Meanwhile with Minato, the mane 6 and himself are in Ponyville. "Everyone. Get out of here. I'll take care of this one"

"Ain't no way y'all going to face this varmit yerself" AJ said. Minato puts Kushina down before getting baby Naruto from Kushina's arms. He then approach the mane 6. "Me and Kushina are the only capable of stoping the nine tails" Minato said before handing baby Naruto to Twilight. "Minato..." Twilight said.

"If I don't make it. Take good care of Naruto. I'm trusting him to you" Minato said. Twilight was shocked. Twilight shooks her head before magicall grabbing Naruto. "Here, let me" Fluttershy said. Twilight gives Naruto to Fluttershy. "Now go" Minato said before turning around and approach Kushina. "Minato" Twilight said making Minato stop walking. "Good luck" Twilight said "Let's go girls!" With that, the mane 6 went to the opposite way.

Rainbow Dash is flying towards to Kurama. When she look down. she sees the rest of the mane 6 are running. Rainbow flies towards at her 5 friends. "Hey guys!" RD said "Where is Minato?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, where is everypony?" Twilight asked

"They are outside of Ponyville. Princess Celestia along with Princess Luna and Spike are leading everypony somewhere" RD said "Want me to lead you?" Twilight nods before Rainbow escorts her friends to where everypony is.

Let's go back with Minato and Kushina. In front of them is none other than the nine-tails. "Kushina... Do you have enough strength?" minato said. Kushina looks at Minato. "I-I don't know. But I can try" Kushina said. The nine-tails shot an angry glare at Minato and Kushina before making a giant tailed beast ball. The beast ball shrinks down before Kurama puts the ball in its mouth. "Get ready" Minato said

The nine-tails blast the beast ball at the two. The beast ball explodes. We go back to the mane 6 who are now outside of Ponyville. They heard a loud explosion. Looking back, they saw a giant explosion. "Ah sure hope that Minato is ok" AJ said.

Princess Celestia and Luna along with the citizens of ponyville heard a loud explosion. Looking back, they saw the explosion. This made Celestia and Luna worry. "Oh please. Let my little ponies be safe" Celestia said worriedly.'

Minato teleported ontop of Sugarcube Corner with Kushina. Minato and Kushina turns around to see a giant smoke. "We need to seal the nine-tails as soon as possible" Minato said. The smoke disappeared revealing an angry nine-tailed fox. Kurama roars before charging toawrds to Minato and Kushina. Minato and Kushina jumps to the left before Kurama destroys the Sugarcube Corner.

"How long do you need to gain your strength?" Minato asked Kushina. "Maybe a few minute sor so? 5 minutes should be ok" Kushina said. Minato and Kushina lands ontop of Ponyville's school. They turn around to see Kurama charging a tailed beast bomb. Kurama blast the tailed beast bomb at them. The beast bomb explodes. Minato and Kushina appears ontop of another building.

"If this keeps up, I might run out of Chakra" Minato said. Kurama begins to make a barrage of tailed beast bomb. "Damn it..." Minato said.

_**~With the mane 6**_

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said. Princess Celestia turns around to see the mane 6. "My little ponies!" Celestia said "Where is Minato?" The mane 6 didn't said a word. "I see" Celestia said "What is this creature?"

"O-oh... You mean this? T-this is Minato's son" Fluttershy said. Celestia was shocked. Minato has a son? Celestia takes a closer look at Minato's son. She can see this creature has a blonde mane similar to Minato. this creature looks just like Minato. "What is the name of this creature?" Celestia asked.

"I don't know..." Fluttershy said. Suddenly, barrage of explosion occured making the earth tremble. Looking back, they saw a massive explosion. Everypony was shocked. They haven't seen such mass destruction. Everypony was speechless.

_**~We go back to Minato and Kushina**_

Minato and Kushina appeared outside pnyville. Minato and Kushina stands. "Huff... Huff... Huff... I don't know how long can I keep this up" Minato said.

"Ok... I've regained my strength" Kushina said which made Minato smile. "Good. Now we need to-" Minato was cut off by Kurama's intense roar. Kurama's roar made the destroyed buildings, trees, and some other stuff fly away. "Tch..." Minato said.

"Minato!" a voice shouted. Minato turns around to see the mane 6, Celestia, Luna, Spike and the citizens of Ponyville are running towards him. Kurama sees this and shoots an angry glare before roaring which made the ponies stop. Kurama tries to slam his hand at the ponies but it was cut of by a chain. Kurama turns its head to where the chain is connected from.

"Y-you're... MINE!" Kushina shouted before a bunch of chains came out from Kushina's body. The chains begins to restrain Kurama. Once Kurama is restrained, Kushina begins to erect a spherical barrier. A barrier that is strong enough to prevent anyone or anything from entering or leaving the perimeter defined by the chains. "Huff... Huff... Huff" Kushina panted.

"W-wha... What happened back there?" Spike asked. Everypony was awestruck of what just happened. "I-I don't know" Twilight said "But I do know that somepony erected a barrier"

Twilight's horn begins to glow as if she is trying to remove or do something to the barrier. 10 seconds have passed and nothing happened. "This barrier is strange" Twilight said.

"This barrier is strong enough to prevent anypony to get in or out the perimeter defined by those chains. This barrier is also strong enough to resist magic" Celestia said "We have nothing to do but to observe Minato"

"Kushina... Are you ready? I'm going to perform the Four Symbol Seal" Minato said. Kushina nods. Minato approach Kushina before performing hand seals. Suddenly, a creature with a long shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-coloured skin. On it's left hand is a prayer beads. This creature also has tanto in it's mouth.

"Alright... I-I'm ready" Kushina said before closing her eyes. Meanwhile with everypony, they are watching Minato and Kushina carefully. "What is Minato doing to his wife?" Rarity asked.

"I-I'm ready... Seal the nine-tails inside my body so we can this over with" Kushina said. The mane 6 heard this and gasp making Celestia, Luna and and the citizens of ponyville raise an eyebrow. "Whatever is the problem?" Luna asked.

"Minato's going to put that beast inside his wife" Rainbow said making the rest gasp. "What? Seal that beast inside that... Creature body? Why?" Celestia asked.

"Minato said it is the only thing to stop that beast. That beast can't be killed easily so the only way to stop it is to seal inside somepony's body. I never thought this somepony would be his wife" Twilight said.

"Alright here I go" Minato said before performing hand seals. A bright flash occured. The ponies shield their eyes from the flash. Once the flash died down, they un-shields their eyes and saw the beast was now gone and so does the barrier and the chains that was restraining the beast earlier. They only saw Minato and Kushina laying on the ground unconscious.

"Minato!" The mane 6 shouted before the mane 6, the two princesses and the citizens approach the Minato and Kushina. "Is the doctor in the house?" Spike asked. A brown pony with a curly orange mane and has a lab coat on, a stethoscope on its neck and an orange glasses. "Y-you... I remember you" Spike said.

"Ah yes... Spike was it? Good to see you again" the pony said. The pony approach Minato. "Will he be ok doctor?" Fluttershy asked worriedly. The doctor uses its stethoscope. The doctor can hear steady heart beat. "He's going to be fine" the pony said before approaching Kushina. Thhe pony notice something weird on Kushina's Stomach. "What is thid... Thing?" the doctor asked.

"That? That's Minato's wife" Twilight said to the doctor.

"No... Not this creautre. This thing on its stomach" the doctor said. The mane 6 and the princesses looks at Kushina's stomach. They can see a weird symbol. "I haven't seen anything like that before" Twilight said "Princess, do you know anything about this... Weird thingy?"

"No... I doubt my sister knws it too" Celestia said "But I do know that Minato knows this" Everypony looks at Minato who is still laying on the ground unconscious. "Come on. Let's get them to the Hospital" RD said.

"But Ponyville Hospital is destroyed by the beast earlier" Spike said.

"Not to worry young Spike for I have an Idea" Luna said "The Elements of Harmony, Me, and my sister along with Minato and his wife shall go to Canterlot Hospital"

"But what about Ponyville?" Spike asked

"You. Shining and Cadance shall help the citizens rebuild Ponyville" Luna said. Luna's horn begins to glow. Before you knew it. The mane 6, the princesses, Minato and Kushina disappeared. "Aww man..." Spike said.

_`To Be Continued_

**_~Ok first thing's first. I don't know what the hell happened. Like I said, I don't know what to do on the next chapter. Man I'm so so tired right now. Anyways, hope you guys like it. Feel free to point out any errors. nice reviews are appreciated. I'll see you cuys later._**


End file.
